Le journal d'Isabella Swan
by lolitanaturella
Summary: Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-til sur moi? Pourquoi petite j'étais la cible de tout le monde? Comment ma mère a-t-elle pu entrer dans le monde la dépression avec ses pensées suicidaires? Mon père... comment a-t-il pu mourir, lui une personne si juste? Et maintenant, je dois enchaîner plusieurs métiers pour vivre. J'ai juste une question: les princes charmants existent-ils réellement?


_**Le journal d'Isabella Swan**_

**Hello tout le monde !  
>Je viens pour vous faire partager mes rêves louches !<br>Bon vous pouvez aimer comme vous ne pouvez pas aimer mais après c'est vos avis, ils sont différents et je les respecte.**

**Comme tous les Français, « Je suis Charlie »  
>Je n'ai pas de mot pour cet acte répugnant, c'est juste de pauvres cons qui ne savent pas prendre des dessins humoristiques à la rigolade.<strong>

**/!\ Les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur de Twilight, je ne reçois rien même pas une pièce pour cette histoire car c'est par plaisir et non pour des raisons commerciales /!\**

**Rated M mais pour plus tard, je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre :-)**

**Dans mon histoire Bella à 22 ans.**

**Résumé :**

**J'avais une vie de rêve, jusqu'à que tout bascule. Mon père meurt à cause de son métier et ma mère plonge dans une dépression aux pensées suicidaires. Et moi, je suis obligée d'enchaîner plusieurs métiers pour payer la maison et autres. Mais un jour, alors que tout semblait noir, je vis la lumière.**

**Voilà, j'espère que mon résumé vous invitera à lire cette fic. **

**Mais je tiens à prévenir qu'il se peut que certains détails face référence à d'autres fictions de ce site où ça peut ressembler à d'autres et j'en suis sincèrement désolée mais le type de fic que j'écris est populaire (pas qu'en français) donc voulut. **

**Vous êtes prévenue ^^ **

**(A oui, je sais pas en quelle année se passe Twilight du coup c'est 2015, pour pas me tromper sur certaines technologies... Vous me comprenez j'espère QwQ)**

**Sur-ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Epilogue:<strong>_

Je faisais du ménage dans ma chambre suite à mon déménagement, je voulais laisser un appartement propre quand les nouveaux propriétaires s'installeront. J'étais devant la fenêtre de ma chambre et pu admirer une dernière fois cette ville que je quitterais à jamais. Il faisait chaud : le soleil était au rendez-vous et le ciel n'avait jamais été aussi beau, pas l'ombre d'un nuage, c'était une merveilleuse journée qui s'annonçait. Je regardais les personnes qui marchaient, discutaient, jouaient ou encore qui prenaient un café sur les terrasses en extérieur. On était au printemps mais au vu de cette chaleur on saurait dit être en été. Jacksonville m'offrait une dernière vision de rêve qui me faisait douter de mon départ. Est-ce que je serais heureuse maintenant que je m'engage dans une nouvelle vie ? Certainement, rien ne me ferait regretter mon choix car là où j'allais il y avait _lui_.  
><em>Lui<em> qui avait changé totalement ma vie, qui m'aidait à y reprendre goût. Il avait condamné mon cœur à l'aimer pour toujours car c'était mon âme sœur, bien que plusieurs personnes n'y croient pas mais moi si. Sa présence faisait battre mon cœur à un tel point que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser de bonheur.

Nous nous sommes mariés il y a maintenant un an de cela. Nous avons décidé d'emménager dans sa ville à _lui_. Nous avons trouvé il y a peu de temps, une maison à Forks près de celle de sa famille et de mon père...  
>Mais à qui je mentirais en disant que je n'étais en aucun cas triste ? Je devais changer de ville et abandonner mes amis de toujours. J'étais un petit peu triste, je sais que je le répétais souvent mais j'avais hâte de me retrouver dans notre nouvelle maison.<br>Je me retournais pour continuer d'emballer mon dernier carton, je pris ce dernier et en me levant je fis tomber quelque chose qui était dans la bibliothèque juste derrière moi. Je déposais le carton sur une pile et m'agenouillais pour faire face à l'objet ou du moins au livre tombé.  
>Un carnet en cuir de couleur bordeaux, avec un stylo sur le côté tenue par un élastique noir. Je pensais l'avoir jeté mais non car il se trouvait juste devant moi, mon ancien journal intime.<p>

Je me souviens de l'avoir commencé à l'âge de 4 ans, pour certaines 4 ans peut être impossible car on ne peut pas vraiment savoir écrire ou même lire à cet âge-là mais j'étais extrêmement en avance par rapport à mes autres camarades. J'ai dû d'ailleurs sauter une classe ce qui me valut des moqueries de mes camarades dans mon ancien établissement scolaire. J'étais très sensible à cette « époque » et quand on me disait des choses méchantes ou désagréables je partais m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour pleurer... Je me rappelle aussi que quand je racontais ma journée à ma mère René en parlant bien des moqueries d'autrui, elle ne me croyait pas du tout disant qu'ils sont justes jaloux de mes facultés intellectuelles. Mais cela dura longtemps, très longtemps jusqu'au collège au moins. Alors je ne lui dis plus rien... Je m'enfermais dans un mutisme.  
>Je lis tout de même la première page avec un grand sourire, elle datait du 2 décembre 1997.<p>

_« Coucou toi ! Je m'appelle Bella et j'ai 4 ans ! Je suis en troisième année de maternelle et je suis la première de la classe. Alors je suis petite au cheveu brun avec quelques petites mèches blondes, j'ai des yeux marron comme le chocolat.  
>Maman m'a dit qu'il fallait commencer par Cher journal mais j'aime pas, sa fait peur. Alors je vais t'appeler... Charles ! Non sa fait moche... Toto ! Ça te va Toto ? Tu as le même nom que dans les blagues. Tu pourras me faire rire comme ça !<br>Je suis hyper heureuse de t'avoir, te raconter ce que j'ai fait à l'école, ma famille et mes sentiments. Enfaîte, je dois te raconter ma vie ? On va être de grands copains et sache que je ne te quitterais jamais, ça fait pas longtemps que je t'ai, mais je t'aime déjà. Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de te dire, mais aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et j'ai 4 ans ! J'ai eu pleins de cadeaux ! Dommage que papa n'a pas pu venir. Tu sais, maman et papa ne s'aime plus et maman à voulus que l'on vit à Jacksonville sans papa. Je suis triste, car je le vois que pour Noël où pendant les vacances d'été...  
>Là, on est en hiver, le 2 décembre et comme je te l'ai dit : C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE !<br>J'ai eu pleins de poupées et un kit de coloriage. Maman elle, m'a offert des boucles d'oreille cerise avec une robe à coll roulé rouge avec de la laine blanche. Tatie disait que je ressemblais à la petite-fille du père Noël. Elle a raison ?  
>En fait, je parais joyeuse mais je suis triste car tous ceux de ma classe invitent des copains pour leur anniversaire et moi pas. J'ai pas d'ami avec qui jouer. Dommage que tu ne sois pas un enfant comme moi, on serait devenu les meilleurs copains du monde, mais tant que je peux t'écrire, on peut toujours le devenir ! J'ai pleins de questions à te poser. C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? Le jour de ton anniversaire ? Tu as des amis ? Tu as quel âge ?<br>Tu peux me répondre quand tu veux.  
>Je suis désolée mais maman veut que je dorme. Bonne nuit Toto fais de beaux rêves, je vais penser très fort à toi.<br>Je t'aime. »_

Je finis ma lecture au même moment, je sentis des bras autour de mon bassin.

**-Qui y a-t-il mon amour ?** Me demanda mon tendre fiancé.

Il me prit le journal des mains pour le feuilleter, mais je lui repris aussi sec.

**-Tu sais que c'est mal poli de lire le journal intime des autres ?** Lui répondis-je en lui donnant un rapide baiser qui le fit grogner.

**-Nous sommes fiancés maintenant et je ne veux pas que l'on se cache des choses... S'il te plaît ma chérie, je peux le lire ?** Supplie a-t-il en faisant sa tête d'Alice.

**-Pffffff... D'accord, mais à quelques conditions !**

**-Qui est ?** Demanda-t-il en souriant.

J'adore son sourire, il me fait tellement craquer... Je l'aime à la folie, mais... À cause de moi, nous avons failli à ne pas être ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

**-Interdiction de me l'abîmer, de le perdre et de le raconter à tout le monde ! Sinon tes consoles restent ici !**

Tout heureux, il me reprit le journal d'une main et de l'autre, il me porta et me fit tourner tellement vite que je crus que j'allais vomir.

**-Pose moi tout de suite où je te vomi dessus !**

Il me reposa parterre et se jeta sur moi en m'embrasant chaudement. Je lui rendis ce baiser et je commençai à mettre mes mains dans ces doux cheveux. Il passa sa main libre sous mon t-shirt et il laissa l'autre sur mes fesses. Je rompis le contact à contre-cœur.

**-Désolée mon chéri, mais on risque de rater l'avion et les cartons ne sont pas totalement finis.**

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, rangea le journal dans un carton qu'il ferma avec du sparadrap solide et qu'il porta pour mettre dans le camion de déménagement. Sachant que le camion mettra plus de temps à arriver, je devrais sois passer la nuit dans sa famille ou sois, je vais dans l'ancienne maison de mon père. Je reluquais le joli fessier de mon amour quand il me dit :

**-La vue est belle mon ange ?** Je le regardais et me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

**-Tu ne pays rien pour attendre Swan.**

**-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Lui rétorquais-je avec un énorme sourire.**

Il grogna de nouveau puis il sortit.

Je mis mes mains sur mon ventre. Savoir que j'étais enceinte de MON chéri était juste magique. Je ne lui en avais pas encore parlé. J'attendrais son anniversaire pour lui souhaiter l'heureux événement, j'en profiterais pour faire une prise de sang pour savoir si je suis vraiment enceinte ou non.

Je me remettais vite au boulot, pris deux cartons et sorties l'aider. Le pauvre, je n'allais pas lui laisser tout faire, j'aurais pu le reluquer, mais tant pis...

Nous vidâmes vite fait l'appartement et le camion parti tandis que nous, nous allions à l'aéroport direction Forks.

Je crus que le vol durerait une éternité... Avec mon gros nounours sur mon épaule endormi, il était difficile de s'occuper... Je commandais un jus d'orange et attendis la fin du vol. Je le regardais à plusieurs reprises. Il était beau comme un dieu.

Mais nous n'allions pas tarder à arriver et je le secouais tout doucement, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil alors je le réveillai à ma façon, c'est-à-dire : en l'embrassant.  
>Comme par magie, il se réveilla et me rendit le baiser.<p>

L'avion atterrit. Nous descendîmes et nous allions chercher nos valises.

**-Au fait, lundi après-midi, j'ai un rendez-vous.**

Il se stoppa et me regarda avec de gros yeux.

**-Avec un mec ?!** Demanda-t-il furieux.

Je posai ma valise parterre et me serra contre lui.

**-Bien sur-que non grand béta !**

Il soupira et je continuais.

**-Je dois aller à un laboratoire d'analyses de Forks.**

Il m'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

**-D'accord, ma chérie, mais pourquoi faire ? Tu es en pleine forme pourtant.**

Il me décala de son torse pour que nos regards se croisent.

**-Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?** Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**-Tu attendras lundi soir et rassure toi ce n'est rien de grave.** Répondis-je en souriant.

Il m'embrassa et me dit à l'oreille.

**-Je n'aime pas que tu me caches des choses...**

Je mis mes bras autour de son coup et l'embrassais de nouveau en le rassurant qu'il serait très heureux.

Nous sortîmes de l'aéroport, sous un temps potable si on peut dire...

Par rapport à Jacksonville, le ciel était parsemé de nuages et il ne faisait pas aussi chaud.

Devant la sortie se tenait un homme chauve en costard cravate avec des lunettes de soleil noir. Il tenait à la main une pancarte avec notre noms.

Nous allâmes donc vers lui, échangeâmes quelque mot de politesse et il nous prit nos bagages pour les mettre dans le coffre. Nous entrâmes dans la Ford galaxie II noir et il démarra.

Voiture très confortable et il y a une vitrine entre le conducteur et nous, pour avoir plus d'intimités dans les conversations ou autre... Et aussi des vitres arrières teintées noires. On se croirait dans une limousine, j'avoue ne pas trop me sentir à ma place.

**-Heu... Où allons-nous ? **Demandais-je timidement.

Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et me répondit avec un grand sourire.

**-Chez mes parents si tu veux ou... chez nous?  
><strong>

Je me tus quelques minutes.

**-Il y aura toute ta famille chez toi ?**

**-Pas vraiment, Rosalie ne viendra pas. Elle entame son neuvième mois et le médecin lui a conseillé de se reposer et d'être prête quand le bébé arrivera.**

**-Rosalie est enceinte !?**Criais-je en me collant à la portière.

Il se mit à rire comme une baleine, le conducteur tourna légèrement la tête.

Il reprit enfin son sérieux et m'informa que Rosalie était enceinte de Jacob, mais qu'elle voulait que se sois une surprise pour tout le monde, mais au final, Jacob leur révéla quand même.

**-Et moi on ne me met même pas au courant ?**

**-Elle voulait que se soit une surprise à la base donc... Voilà...**

**-Je croyais qu'on devait tout se dire ? **Il ne répondit pas à ma question, il m'embrassa rapidement et se mit du côté de la fenêtre.

Me faisait-il la gueule ? Je me penchais légèrement et pus remarquer un petit sourire.

Au moins, il ne me fait pas la gueule, c'est déjà ça...

**-Je préfère aller dans notre nouvelle maison si sa ne te dérange pas. **Lui disais-je.

Il tapa sur la vitrine et lui demanda de changer de trajet pour aller, donc chez nous. Il ne dit rien et changea son itinéraire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta, le chauffeur descendit et il ouvrit ma portière tandis que mon Apollon sortait lui aussi à son tour.

Une grande villa de rêve ! On dirait une villa de star !

Isolés des autres, un grand terrain, une énorme piscine ainsi qu'une énorme terrasse et deux étages. La maison est assez grosse en sois.

Pendant que notre chauffeur sorti nos valises, je continuais à admirer notre nouvelle maison.

Je sentis que quelqu'un mettait ses bras autour de ma taille et une tête s'appuyer sur mon épaule.

**-Je t'aime mon ange.** Disait-il après m'avoir embrasser dans la nuque.

**-Je t'aime mon amour.** Répondis-je à mon tour en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser sur la bouche de façon langoureuse.

Il me prit la main et nous entrâmes dans la maison.

L'odeur du bois et de la peinture fraîche. Tous les meublent étaient cachés par un fin drap blanc. Des tapis étaient roulés et mis dans les coins des pièces.

Je visitais toutes les pièces et l'extérieur. Un rêve. Tout cela n'est pas réel. Moi, Bella Swan, une simple fille dans une maison de star ! Je me pinçais le bras au cas ou.

Je repris mes esprits et j'aidais mon chéri à ranger les affaires, enlever les draps, nettoyer la maison et la piscine, remettre deux trois affaires en plus, l'électricité et enfin, mettre de nouveaux draps de lit.

22h sur l'horloge de la cuisine. Déjà ?!

**-Tu veux manger quoi ?** Demandais-je.

Il me regarda et ouvrit le frigo.

**-Ben... On commande une pizza ?**

**-Euh... Pourquoi ?**

Il me regarda et reprit.  
><strong><br>-Y a rien du tout.**

On se regardait tous les deux puis on partit dans un énorme fou-rire.

On commanda des pizzas qu'on se mit à manger devant la télé et une fois finies, nous allâmes nous coucher dans notre nouveau lit, notre nouvelle maison, notre nouvelle vie.

La nuit allait être superbe...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**Ça vous a plus ? **

**Vous voulez une suite ? **

**Eh ben ça sera dans longtemps... Ou pas. **

**Je n'ai pas vraiment de date pour poster de nouveaux chapitres, mais j'essaierais de faire vite sachant que j'ai d'autre fic à écrire.**

**Certains me diront d'en finir une avant d'en faire d'autre, mais si je n'écris pas, que je ne poste pas, je ne pourrais pas m'améliorer et j'aurais un surplus d'inspiration qui me donnera mal à la tête... Enfin bref ! **

**À bientôt, j'espère ! :-)**

**Une pitite review ? *w***

**(regardez le bouton clignote, il vous appelle ^^)**


End file.
